Laughable Angelic Mentions
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Cecil just wanted a normal and rather lazy day, but instead is forced to room with three not-so happy Archangels and a confused Trench-coat wearing Angel as they learn how to be more human. How the heck is he supposed to do that with both school and Lucifer seemingly out for his blood?
1. Stuck in a not-so good Situation

Ashi: I keep on coming up with other ones...

Aschlyn: This idea was never fine in the SPN fandom for some odd reason though.

Ashi: cause it's so overused in other series?

Aschlyn: Whatever. Anyway, DeathhunterAshi does not own supernatural. She does own Cecil though.

Ashi: that's right, enjoy!

* * *

Cecil wondered who or what was it in all of everything that was good and evil that hated him? He's pretty sure that he was raised to be a decent man despite his bad social skills and not-so great grades (He's got an Honor's grade in every subject save for math) and he's quiet. The quiet that wouldn't get you stuck in an awkward one I mean. Maybe it's because of the fact that he is a fan of Supernatural; he doesn't just like that show, Cecil likes 'Welcome to Night Vale' hence the jives he gets from his name, watches the BBC version of Sherlock and Elementary, reads variations of different manga, and plays different kinds of Video games- mainly RPGS. Other than that, he doesn't look bad physically either.

Strawberry blond hair and bluish-green eyes along with pale skin from mainly staying inside. He was lanky in weight, but made up for it in height by being six-three. From staring at the computer plus having astigmatism, he wore neutral-styled glasses. Simple T-shirts under plaid long-sleeves would be for a lazy day at school and denim pants to go with a pair of converse. All in all, he looked...normal. So why was he being forced to suffer this way?

Today was supposed to be a lazy Saturday morning for the teenager. He just turned sixteen two weeks ago on the 25th of October and had a nice trip to Palo Alto, California a week beforehand with his mom before she had to fly back to Hong Kong, Cecil having to fly on his own back to Atlanta, almost falling asleep on the train the way back to DeKalb county. But that's not what's important now, is it?

Cecil decided that he was going to go through the motions of having an ordinary day- get up, brush teeth, make up bed while listening to classic rock, go downstairs, make breakfast, and then watch TV for a while before deciding to play some video games. He was able to do four out of those six things when he noticed that something...wasn't exactly right.

In his short fifteen years of existing, the strawberry blond would notice that something was wrong or that someone/something is in his house. So from every single experience he has from playing survival-horror games and watching scary movies, Cecil slowly walked to the kitchen to grab the biggest knife he could find. Of course, he never excepted to be attacked from behind; the nearly back-breaking force of being shoved against the counter causing him to gasp out in pain.

_"And what exactly do we have here, another mouse?"_ The person behind him said with a hauntingly familiar voice as his arms were wrenched backwards and up, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Geeze, what was dad thinking by leaving us all here in a random house? All I remember was getting killed by Lucy." Another person said and Cecil shuddered in fear as he realized that very voice was also familiar, sounding exactly like Richard Speight Jr.

"Lucifer, let the child go. He was simply trying to defend himself. I believe him to be the owner of this house." A deep, but raspy voice said next as the owner of that voice appeared in his blurry vision, mainly for not wearing any glasses.

"He may be, but may also be something else." Lucifer(?) responded and let go of Cecil' arms, the teen quickly turning around to see his worst fears and a fangirl's best dreams.

Standing right next to each other a man in a trenchcoat, Castiel and the slightly taller one with short blond hair was...Lucifer. If he were a lesser man, he would've screamed in fear and ran off, but instead- he slowly backed off and grabbed the knife out of the holder, holding it in front of him threateningly. Well, as threatening as a 6"3 sixteen year old in bargain bin Hello Kitty boxers could be.

"This is your fault Lucifer, because of your vessel; we were thrown into YOUR cage before father took us out and threw us here with barely enough grace to supply ourselves." Someone else said as he walked into the kitchen, looking like a younger John Winchester.

_'I never found out what that actor's name was now that I think about it. More so, why are they in my house?'_ Cecil thought with a nearly silent sigh.

"We are here because our father willed it so; he wants us to learn how to be more human." He heard Castiel respond to his thought and cringed. He guessed that they could hear his thoughts...

"Mortal, put the knife down and tell us your name." The one possessing John, Michael said in a commanding tone and the teen held onto the knife tighter, knowing that even then it really wouldn't work.

Cecil didn't know what to do in this type of situation, but slowly backed next to the over and spoke for once.

"My...uh, my name is Cecil Flechette." he responded while blinking slowly, and carefully putting the knife down. He really shouldn't be threatened, seeing how he was the tallest out of all of the angels here.

"You mean like the underwater assault rifle? Wow, we really do get into trouble when people are named after rifles." The one he realized was Gabriel said as he walked into the kitchen, snapping the lights on in the darkened area.

_'It was either that, or Morgan. I don't want to be reminded of a succubus every time someone calls out my surname.'_ Cecil thought while looking to the side. "But why my house? Why not choose a fangirl or something, it would save time."

"Probably because Lucy here would kill the girl within half a second. And you've seen the episodes with Becky in it, right? Not exactly fun." Gabriel shot back, earning a 'tsk' from said Archangel.

"But I rather liked the episodes with Charlie though..." His words were left unspoken when Michael all of a sudden threw Lucifer into the wall!

"This is your fault you damnable abomination! You always have the knack of screwing things up!" He growled out lowly with his blue eyes glowing with anger.

"He wanted us to take care and bow down to those mud monkeys like they were superior! Don't just put this on me!" Lucifer shouted back and punched Michael in the face, throwing him off.

"Hey guys, this is one of the reasons why were in this situation! Stop fighting already!" Gabriel shouted and tried to get them to stop.

Cecil looked on in disdain, wondering why he of all people was chosen for this- he'd rather be forced to wear a red cocktail dress and participate in a Spaniard bull race. With a sigh, he walked over to the fighting duo and cleared his throat.

"Uh...could you please stop fighting? You're kinda destroying my house..." Cecil asked with a small frown on his face.

It was when he didn't expect it when a punch flew at his face and threw him into the wall on the other side back to the kitchen.

"Oww..."He said before the metal clock suspended above him fell on his head with a loud clang. Before the pain on both sides of his head took over him, Cecil thought this: _"What did I do to deserve this?"_

* * *

Aww…poor Cecil. Who knows, it might get better for you in the next chapters hopefully! Well, if I decide to do more, this was kinda a trial chapter, but if you like it- I'll be more than glad to continue to write this story, seeing as how I've only seen the happen in other fandoms to females, why not let it happen in the SPN-Fandom to a man? Well that's all I've got to say, feel free to leave a response about this story, ja ku ne!


	2. Bad Luck Tuesday

Ashi:...  
Aschlyn: Ashi, what's wrong?  
Ashi: YESSSSSSSS! Aschlyn: Sigh, here we go again. -.-;  
Ashi: Yes, my first review for my SPN fanfiction! -Back to normal- Okay, I'm done.  
Aschlyn: That was fast.  
Ashi: Momentary freak-out, sorry. Anyway, I'd like to thank **Angel of Randomosity** for being the first reviewer for this story! And don't worry man, I'm stuck at 5'1 1/2. Ah, and who knows what will happen to Cecil next?  
Aschlyn: -shakes head- Poor kid.  
Ashi: True, anyway, can you do the disclaimer, Asch?  
Aschlyn: -glares- Vincent?  
Vincent: Fine, DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, but she does own Cecil. Read my survival story already damn it!  
Ashi: -sweatdrop- Right, well- onto chapter 2!

* * *

When our unlucky hero woke up, his back stung and his head was pounding unforgivably as he groaned and sat up on the bed?

_'When did I get back upstairs? This seems like the plot to a cliche anime...'_ Cecil thought as he found his phone next to him on the table and looked at the time, only to realize that it said November 12, 2013.

At that moment, he proceeded to shout in fear and rushed to get ready for school. Seeing as how he's already missed the bus, Cecil threw on a black hoodie and vest over his plaid shirt before pulling on a pair of pants while brushing his teeth.

_'Why didn't I wake up? In fact, why is it Tuesday instead of Sunday?!'_ Cecil shouted in his mind as he ran down the stairs and out of the house with his bookbag and shoes. All the more forgetting that he left four troublesome angels in his home.

The day was okay despite missing both breakfast and lunch, being saved by his friend, and having to stay after school to make-up work...other than that, it was just FINE. As he walked down to where the bus-stop sat, Cecil saw the bus coming from a mile away and proceeded to run, only to miss it and get the feeling of bleeding lungs as he tried to get to the other stop and failed again. It only got worse as he almost stepped on a snake and the putrid smell of heated asphalt filled his senses as the strawberry blond covered his mouth and nose; it just got rude afterwards when one of the workers almost hit him with one of the construction lifts.

The hill was just unforgiving as he gasped and felt dizzy, remembering that someone threw him against the wall and groaned softly as the bump throbbed, wishing that he could just fall on a nice and soft bed and just sleep for a little while- if he didn't have homework to do that is. Eventually, Cecil got to the front door of his house and almost punched the door when he realized that he left his keys hanging off of the bedroom door.

"...Just why?" He asked, looking up at the sky with a miserable look on his face. "Why do you like to torture me so much?" He finished as his tall figure hunched and ringing the doorbell- hoping that Luke decided that it was a good idea to do another b 'n e on his house.

Of course, Cecil was not lucky when the door opened to reveal Gabriel with a snarky look on his face and twirling a lollipop in-between his fingers.

"Somebody looks like they haven't had a very good day, huh Cesspool?" He asked and Cecil sighed in dismay before walking into his invaded house.

_'So it wasn't a really messed up dream after all...Looks like somebody up there really does hate me...'_ He thought to himself, walking up to his bedroom, only to see Micheal walk out the guest room with that always present cynical look on his face. He had a rather sour glare at the moment.

"You've been gone for the past eight hours and smell of rubber." Micheal said and Cecil wanted to glare and say that he really was not in the mood, but his personality didn't go with it and instead coughed and attempted to get into his room.

"I was...at school. It's Tuesday and I had to go." The strawberry blond responded and quickly ducked into his bedroom. He realized that he was going to have to assign bedrooms until this nightmare was over when he saw that Lucifer was...possibly asleep on his bed. Hopefully, he didn't wake him up (because he really didn't want to get killed) and carefully sat down at the computer desk and turned around.

"What, so I don't get a hello from you?" He heard that familiar condescending voice said and Cecil gulped, turning back around with a grimace.

_'In the words of Luke, I say "Crap".'_ Cecil thought and looked down seeing that his glasses were thankfully still on one piece on his bedstand. "Uh, hi Lucifer."

Lucifer looked him up and down with a bored expression as his eyes held a fire that showed defiance and anger, most likely from getting his grace stripped away and becoming what he hated the most- a human.

"Does Father really think that staying with a scrawny human can make us any different? It's not the best plan he's ever had." He mumbled, getting off of the bed and getting closer to where Cecil was sitting and invading his personal space.

"Hey, don't make the kid pass out again, you already made him to a impersonation of a cookoo clock on Saturday; and yeah kid- you've been out of it for almost three days." Gabriel announced, looking as bored as Lucifer while leaning against the door.

_'Um...help?'_ Cecil asked in his head when he felt the obvious tenseness in the air and tried to slide out of the chair, only for Lucifer to glance at him, freezing him figuratively in place.

When he thought that another fight was about to start, Cecil's stomach growled loudly- snapping the two out of their anger and regret-filled trance. The strawberry blond teen looked to the side embarrassed, sighing with a small blush there. He's never exactly gone a whole day without eating save for trying that water-only diet for two days before passing out during gym and being force fed by Luke.

As if speaking of the proverbial devil, the doorbell rang before opening. "Hey Cess, get down from your bat cave and help me get these bags in!" A husky voice shouted before cursing when Cecil thought he heard someone else in the kitchen.

_'I knew there was some advantage to getting the room right above the kitchen.'_ He thought before he heard Luke shouted out "Why the hell is Misha Collins watching My Little Pony" from downstairs and "That he better get his strawberry-haired self down before he drags him down forcibly".

...Maybe today just went from day to worse in less than ten hours.

* * *

Well, looks like I ended up somewhat introducing another character after all! In Chapter 3, we'll reveal just why the heck is Luke even in Cecil's house and his reaction to seeing the angels!


	3. Luke's Wonderment

Ashi: Alright, another chapter a' freaking-hoy!  
Aschlyn: I'm again, surprised that people like this fic.  
Ashi: hey, don't be rude! Oh **Angel of Randomsity**- you crack me up! And don't worry, Luke will protect Cecil!  
Aschlyn: -Shakes head- Vince, disclaimer.  
Vincent: DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, but she does own Luke and Cecil. En' freaking-joy.  
Ashi: Right, on with the chapter!

* * *

Luke didn't exactly look like people expected him to look, thinking to look more nerdish than how he actually is. He had chocolate-colored skin, dark-colored hair and dark blue eyes that contrasted with the rest of him and didn't fit his accent. He wasn't exactly short, but wasn't tall like Cecil is- around 5'12 to 6'0 actually and most of his bulk came from learning combat-based sports.

Like it was noted before, Luke had a habit of doing b n' e's on his strawberry blond's house, usually having either an extra key or just standard lockpicks. So he wasn't exactly expecting to run into anything bizarre today, so when Luke walked in with full bags of unmentioned things and headed to the kitchen.

It was to his surprise to find the TV on, but no one around to watch it. He sighed when he noticed that My Little Pony was on, making him raise an eyebrow seeing as how Cecil wasn't exactly a big fan of it.

"Hey Cess, get down from your bat cave and help me get these bags in!" Luke yelled from where he was currently standing and tensed when he heard ruffling come from the living room and somebody stood up.

The raven-haired teen looked over to see a black-haired man with a trenchcoat on sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face. Luke had noticed that nigher he or Cecil knew this guy and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey just what the hell are you doing in this house?!" He growled out hostilely as the man stood up and turned around, surprising Luke with who he looked like.

"Why the hell is Misha Collins watching My Little Pony?! In fact, what the he'll is he doing here in the first place?! " He yelled out as "Misha" tilted his head in a blank confusion.

"My name isn't Misha, I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." Castiel responded with a deadpan voice as Luke rolled his eyes.

"And I'm a freaking Dragonborn, what are you doing here?" He shot back with a condescending look on his face.

"Our father wants us to learn how to be more human, so he send us down to this home for that very reason." The trenchcoat -wearing Angel said and directed his attention back towards the television.

Luke sighed angrily at this and looked up at the kitchen room ceiling and took a breath before yelling out at it.

**"Cecil Marco Flechette**, you better get your strawberry-haired ass down before I drag you down forcibly!" The raven-haired teen shouted from his position downstairs and looked back down, surprised to see that Castiel was now twelve inches too close to his personal space.

"What the hell? Why are you so freaking close?" He said and backed away a couple of inches and turned around to wait for Cecil near the stairs.

...which was probably a bad idea when 6'3 and 179 pounds of a teenager came hurtling down and onto his body.

"Sohn von eine weibchen Cess, are you trying to kill me?!" Luke shouted as his back collided with a stray piece of exercising equipment, making him curse lightly in pain.

* * *

Cecil wasn't exactly expecting to be kicked down the stairs, so it took him off guard when a foot collided with the back of his leg, making him cry out in surprise when he started to fall forward down and onto his best friend. When Luke said his sarcastic piece, he quickly got up and pulled the raven-haired teen up with him.

"Are you okay, those dickless jackasses threw you down didn't they?" He growled out and went towards the stairs.

The younger teen knew how destructive his friend could be when he got hurt, so he pulled the back of Luke's jacket, which made the older one struggle a bit in his grasp.

"Luke, I'm fine. Besides, you broke my fall...sorry about that." Cecil responded quietly as he tugged at his friend's jacket.

He knew that Luke was scowling at him for doing this, but he sighed and glared up at Lucifer and Gabriel, promising pain later.

"Fine, now- why the he'll are there freaking angels in your house?"

It was rather hard for the strawberry -blond to explain the details to Luke, seeing as how his own was very VERY vague (though Castiel was the one who explained it, so that was to be expected).

"Wow...you have the worst luck out of anyone else Cess. Well at least it wasn't characters that you hate." Luke responded after a while as he looked around the four angels.

_'But I'm not a big fan of them either...'_ He thought with a sigh, hunching his shoulders.

"So what exactly are you going to do now? We've both got school, I work and you tend to blog, and we're both underage. There's not that many options at the moment." The raven-haired teen said his eye twitched at the close proximity of Lucifer sitting next to Cecil.

It was then that Gabriel shrugged and handed Cecil a unopened letter that literally said "for Cecil's eyes only" in what could be Enochian.

"Here, I was supposed to hand this to you when we got here, but a certain older brother couldn't control his temper." He said with that usual snark and earned a dark glare from Michael.

Cecil nodded slowly and opened the letter, reading and feeling the underlying urge to slam his head into the wall and scream loudly.

_"Dear Cecil Flechette",_

_As you get this letter, you have learnt that I sent my four sons down to your home to learn how to be human. This is a personal request as I have seen the mistakes that I had made for letting various things happen within the timeline. As repentance, I revived Gabriel and pulled Lucifer and Michael from the cage. In great reluctance, they agreed under the conditions from Castiel not to involve the Winchesters this time around. _

_In various scenarios, it didn't turn out so well due to the influx of fangirls and even trying the the less fortunate females, but becoming a failure. So I ask you of this, you are quite literally my last hope to teach my sons how to be better and learn about freewill the right way. To make sure there wasn't any problems, I "forged" papers saying that they were your long-lost family and wired the cash to your account._

_I pray for your luck and safety,_

_Chuck, aka- God_

Cecil really wishes that he wasn't the one chosen for this task now.

* * *

Wow, it just keeps getting worse and worse for our poor strawberry -blond, huh? At least he has Luke with him now!


	4. Bedroom Assignment

Ashi: Oh man, this chick is going to kill me! XD  
Aschlyn: By chick, she means **Angel of Randomsity**.  
Ashi: Oh yeah, and God!Chuck was really planning on throwing them to the fangirls, but they kept on murdering the lot of them. And Castiel got tired of hearing them complain about their troubled past. But I'm glad that you like Luke!  
Aschlyn: Eh, true. Now - what's next?  
Ashi: Disclaimers, along with finally trying to sort out the rooms.  
Aschlyn: Cecil?  
Cecil: Um... DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, but she does own Luke and I.  
Ashi: Right, now on with the story!

* * *

Cecil looked to the side as he put away the last of the groceries, noting that his fridge didn't look like a bad raid anymore. He sighed a bit at Luke's overprotective -ness, but he appreciated it; knowing that'd he would be dead 10 times over if he didn't. When he walked back over to the living room, the strawberry -blond saw that Luke and the archangels plus Castiel sat there, Micheal, Castiel, and Gabriel sitting on the couch while Lucifer sat in the massage chair and Luke in the computer chair. Seeing that there wasn't anywhere else, Cecil sat on the single step that led to the other part of the house.

"Okay, seeing as how Chuck set you up for long-term lodging here, we need to give you guys rooms." Luke started as he ran a hand through his spiked up hair and scowled lightly.

Cecil agreed, but the main problem was who was going to bunk with who? He only owns a three-bedroom + bathroom house, and with four people plus himself, it would be rather hard.

"As the letter states, you guys are pretty much like humans now and Cas is the only one who knows a bit about it. And to make sure no bullcrap goes on after 12 o'clock, Cecil is going to help me with this." He finished and said teens eyes widened behind their glasses.

"W-What?! But I'm, well-" Cecil shouted in surprise and hunched forward, nearly falling off the step.

"I can see why this can be a problem, we've got Lucy and Mikey here wanting to fight all the time, and I prefer being able to sleep. That and Cassie here starred into space instead of sleeping last night." Gabriel responded, using rather obtuse hand gestures.

Cecil pleaded Luke silently with wide eyes to change his mind, but the raven-haired teen shrugged and clapped his hands.

"Alright, Cess - who gets the guest room?"

"U-Um..." The strawberry -blond looked around at the four angels and his eyes met Michael's, flinching lightly when he saw how cold they looked. His eyes drifted over to where Castiel sat right next to the older Archangel and nodded.

"Castiel...and Michael. " He finally said, noting that there was No argument from the two angels.

"Wait, you're rooming me with Lucy? Need I remind you that he stabbed me back at that hotel?" Gabriel complained, irritated with the choice the strawberry -blond teen made.

"He's got a point, but he splattered Cas into the four cardinal directions for throwing a holy Molotov at Michael. " Luke responded with a small shrug. "That and if you want any sleep, then you won't complain."

"Well, the couch you're sitting on is a bed...so somebody could..." Cecil continue, and expecting to get a bad response, which he did. From Luke.

"That's a bad idea written sideways Cess, it's better off keeping them upstairs. That, and Gabe would probably run up your cable bill with the 1000 channels you have on U-verse. And specially recorded ones." He shot back and the strawberry -blond looked at him with a bizarre expression on his face.

"Are you...advertising?"

"It's my job as a intern, quit laughing Gabe. " Luke responded and got an snort from the trickster/archangel.

Even after ten minutes of argument after who would bunk with who, Gabriel offered a rather obscure suggestion.

"You know, why not just Lucy stay here with Cesspool? It not like he really does anything. Besides, that way Cassie or Mikey could stop him if anything happens." He said and Luke shot up immediately.

"Like hell he will! I don't trust that bastard with Cess!" The raven-haired teen yelled out and got a demeaning stare from Lucifer.

"Father has rendered us lesser than you...humans by stripping away our grace with barely enough to sustain ourselves from injury. I wouldn't be able to so much harm a hair on his head." He said coldly and earning a glare from both Luke and Micheal this time. With a defeated Sigh, Cecil finally spoke up.

"...Okay, he can stay in my room. I'll just sleep on the floor or something." He said, mumbling the last part. His bed was a twin sized that he usually had to curl up in order to sleep properly and with Lucifer, who looked around 6'0, it would be a tangle of limbs that wouldn't get them a lick of sleep.

Luke looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed and looked away with a agitated frown.

"...Fine. if something bad happens to Cecil, then..." He said, letting the threat linger in the air before noting that it was getting dark, hence he would have to head home soon.

"Man, it's getting dark...I better get back then."

"Ah, I'll walk with you back on to your house, Luke." Cecil responded and went to the closet to get his jacket.

He shrugged and grabbed his own jacket off the table and the keys, walking out the house with the strawberry -blond behind him.

"Hey...are you okay Luke? You looked kind of upset. " Cecil asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, 'cause you're just the picture of health right now. What the hell happened to you during those two days? You didn't call or post anything to tell me that you were okay." He shot back with a scowl present on his face at the moment.

"Sorry...I guess when I tried to stop Michael and Lucifer from fighting, but something knocked me into the wall. I think it was the clock that done me in though."

"Wait, you got knocked three feet back and it was a clock that knocked you out for two days?!" Luke asked before bursting into laughter at the fact.

"It's not funny Luke! I could have gotten a concussion from that..." Cecil responded, mostly from embarrassment than anything else.

"You'd have a headache from hell and undiluted eyes if you had a serious one. For the most part, you're still walking on two legs and talking, so you're fine." Luke said and reached his hand up to ruffle Cecil's hair.

"H-hey! At least I didn't miss episode 8 of season 9." He shot back playfully with a smile on his face.

The two talked as they walked down the neighborhood until they got to Luke's house, which was strangely and ironically placed right next to a crossroads. When Cecil got ready to head back up to his own house, shared by the angels now, Luke turned around with his keys in hand.

"Hey, you know if they give you a hard time, you can come over here, Cess." He said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"...Yeah." Cecil responded and smiled even brighter.

"Alright, enough with the chick-flick moment, go get some rest, Alright?" He said and got into his own house, waving goodnight to him.

Cecil began his short trek up, the cold making it a bit longer, and sighed when he felt the breezy warmth of his home. He was tired, so instead of trying to consult the angels, he headed up to his bedroom and flopped on the sheets, curling up under the covers without taking his clothes off and falling peacefully into sleep.

...Maybe this whole home-stay thing won't be so bad after all...?

* * *

Okay, I actually made it to chapter four on this! Looks like the recent episode really was a inspiration after all! anyway, the next chapter will most likely have the guys finally eating breakfast with Cecil and the poor kid might get beaten up after all!


	5. Showers and Angry Dinner

Ashi: Mean gott... I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry... I feel so happy!  
Aschlyn: Well, three reviews in one day is pretty good for one of your stories. Good job.  
Ashi; I want to thank** monkeygirl77**, **Tel nok shock**, and of course- the residential **Angel of Randomsity** for reviewing on chapter 4! I'm glad you guys like my story and feel bad for Cecil!  
Aschlyn: You're gonna scar that guy. -shakes head-  
Ashi: Nah, I won't. Luke, the disclaimer?  
Luke: DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, but she own Cecil and I.  
Ashi: Alright, on with the story!

* * *

Cecil felt something warm, No hot right next to him that seemed to radiate this temperature constantly, making the teen sweat and curl into a smaller ball and inch towards the edge of the bed unknowingly. The heat seemed to creep closer as he laid right next to the edge of the bed as if trying to bake him into a crisp. And with a hard shove, Cecil yelled out when he fell out of the bed, his head nearly hitting the corner of the stand and instead hitting the trash can there instead.

"OW..." He groaned as he carefully lifted himself into a sitting position and struggled to reach for his glasses, putting them on when he succeeded. Cecil looked up to see that Lucifer was in fact sleeping in his bed, but had a satisfied look on his face as if he were the one who pushed him out.

_'Why am I not surprised? But why did he have to do it at...5:37 in the morning?'_ He thought to himself and stood up, walking to the drawer and grabbing clothes for the day.

The strawberry -blond stumbled into the bathroom and quickly stripped off his clothes, and hopped into the shower...Only to scream when ice-cold water came shooting out instead of hot. He looked over and tried to turn the dial all the way up, but even then the water was cold, as if someone...used...it...up...Cecil could only groan and hit himself in the head, shaking it furiously as he wished that this was only just a horrid nightmare and dried himself off, not even bothering to try and wash under that Alaskan water.

In defeat, Cecil quickly put a pair of pants on and a jacket, slipping back into his and now Lucifer's shared room and grabbed his bookbag and cellphone. Even if it was cold, he rather just take the jives later and walked downstairs with his clothes in hand, exiting his now shared house. It only took about a minute taking his bike, but the teen was practically frozen solid by the time he knocked on Luke's door, breathing heavily.

"Who the hell is knocking at 5:45 in the damn morn- Oh hey Cess, what happened?" Luke asked as he saw his shivering friend and quickly gestured him into the house, taking his bookbag and putting it to the side.

"C-Could I p-please use your b-bathroom? All the hot w-water was u-used up by the t-time I w-woke up..." Cecil asked with a pitiful puppy-dog look on his face, his teeth chattering each time he tried to talk.

"Sure, just use mine upstairs. The 'rents are still asleep, so it should be fine." He responded and pushed him up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
_'I'm gonna have to have a private talk with those four later...'_ Luke thought with a small frown and went into his bedroom to get ready for the day as well.

After about ten minutes, Cecil came out of the shower looking a lot better and not like he was going to pass out any time soon. He was still rubbing his hair dry, but he had on a new set of clothes and looked ready enough for school.

"You look better. Besides that, did you finish your homework from last night? I had a few problems with numbers 13, 15, and 18." He asked and the strawberry -blond dropped his towel when realizing that he didn't even start on it yet.

"Hey, hey-don't get depressed, we've still got half an hour before the bus comes. Let's get started. "

And with that, the next school day started and it was better than the last one at least. Eventually, two more days past and it was Friday afternoon. Cecil and Luke walked off of the bus, opting to skip Art club that day to see that there wouldn't be any more damage to his house.

"I really hope that they didn't fight again today, getting thrown against the wall gets really repetitive after a while." Cecil said, visually slumping down as Luke patted his head lightly, eliciting a sneeze from the younger sophomore.

"It's Micheal and Lucifer, I'd Be surprised if they didn't fight everyday of the week. Hey, at least it's Friday. " He said, grabbing the keys and opening the door for him...which gave him enough time to make him and Cecil duck when a knife came hurtling their way.

"That's not how you make a pot roast Lucy! You don't literally roast the pot!" They heard Gabriel yell from the kitchen as that sentence went though their heads and they both shot up and ran into the before-mentioned area.

As he yelled before, the slow cooker that Cecil's mom got just a few months ago before leaving to Hong Kong was on fire with what looked like charred meat inside. He looked over in disdain at the two trying to stem the fire and felt something inside him snap.

"Stop moving around...**AND SHUT UP!**" Someone yelled and the four angels plus Luke looked over to see that it was Cecil, shy, sweet Cecil was the one who yelled.

"Castiel, could you please get the other slow cooker from the garage please?" He asked politely with a small amount of coldness to his voice and he went to do what was asked of him.

"Now...with you three, you seem to have forgotten why you are here and it's NOT to wreck my damn house. It's to learn how to be human and not to cause a apocalypse because of your daddy issues." Cecil said lowly as he walked back to the front door and pulled the knife from where it was stuck, walking back. "Now if you don't want to get on my bad side, I suggest that you shut the hell up **AND LEARN HOW TO BE HUMAN FROM A HUMAN!**" He finished, making them cringe and nod.

"Now...let's get started on dinner, shall we?" The strawberry -blond teen asked with a cold smile and put the knife back in it's rightful place before going to get some more beef chuck roast from the fridge.

"Man, I love it when you get dominant, Cess." Luke said and laughed lightly.

Now that the anger -fueled adrenaline was gone, Cecil felt highly embarrassed for snapping like that and sneezed again, covering his mouth.

_'I-I didn't mean to snap like that! Maybe it's just the stress...or I might be getting sick...'_ He thought and went to the side as Castiel tried to put the three potatoes into the pot as it was.

"Hey Cas, you have to Peel and cut the potatoes before putting them in!"

"Lucy, come on, stop fooling around with the knives and cut the carrots already!"

"Wait a minute, this is sugar, not salt! Though I wonder how different that would be..." He looked around as the three worked on chopping the vegetables and smiled a little tiredly, noting that they looked like a small family doing that and pulled his sleeves up, going to wash his hands.

"What are you waiting for Cess? You're the one who has to season the meat." Luke said and Cecil nodded, going to do his own task.

The dinner, was in fact really good and everything seemed to have been going really well after that night...until Cecil was kicked out of his bed the very next day. Well, at least he got a nice hot shower that Saturday morning after all.

* * *

...Okay, so it was a dinner instead. Hey, at least you got to see Cecil snap for once! Don't worry, he won't do that too much, hopefully! Next time it's Saturday, the horror of a free day!

...I finished this a lot earlier than I expected to. =_=;


	6. Waking up to a Trip?

Ashi: I made someone's day! That's really awesome!  
Aschlyn: You get too excited literally. But, good job.  
Ashi: Pfft, I know. Anyway, I am again thanking Tel nok shock, monkeygirl77, and Angel of Randomsity! And Monkeygirl77, I hope you feel better soon!  
Aschlyn: Right, Cecil?  
Cecil: DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, but she owns Luke and I... please help me...  
Ashi: Uh...right-on with the story.

* * *

Luke woke up vaguely wondering where he was and looked up, noticing that he was still in Cecil's living room.

_'I probably fell asleep last night instead of going home.'_ He thought, rubbing a hand through his nightly-matted hair and noting that Somebody left a blanket on him.

The raven-haired teen shook his head with a small smile on his face, realizing that it was probably Cecil who left it on him. After letting himself adjust to being awake, Luke hopped off of the convertible couch and walked up the stairs, heading to his friend's room. When he opened the door, he saw that Cecil was on the floor with half of the covers were on him. In contrast of this, Lucifer curled up and snoring loudly on the bed with the rest of the covers wrapped around him. He had a confused look on his face for a while before pulling Cecil out of the covers by his feet and taking him out of the room.

"Urgh, you're not 5'3 anymore Cess, I can't carry you around everywhere. " Luke mumbled and pulled him into a bridal position to carry him down the stairs.

After he dropped his friend off on the couch, he padded towards the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves, pulling out some ingredients and pans.

"Time to get cooking."

* * *

Castiel smelled something...intoxicatingly sweet that filled his now human senses with warmth as he opened his eyes, silently noticing that Michael, who was using a young John Winchester's body was still sleeping with a sound look on his face. He heard his own stomach growled and got up, shifting over as to not wake his older brother and walking down the stairs.

He saw that Luke was in the kitchen, making...breakfast as he smelled that sweet scent again.

"Oh hey Cas, looks like you're finally awake. Could you do something for me please? Breakfast is almost done." The teen asked and he silently nodded, though tilting his head when he was handed a pair of ear plugs and a airhorn.

"Okay, after you put these in Cess' ears you need to press this button. He needs his sleep, so make sure he doesn't hear anything, Alright?" Luke finished and Castiel nodded, walking into the living room and seeing that he was curled up on the couch-bed.

The former Angel grabbed the strawberry -blondes head lightly and turned his head, carefully putting the earplugs in both ears. He knew the function of this...device, but never used it before. With part one of his task one, Castiel walked back up the stairs and pressed the button hearing a loud blare and several curses come from all three rooms.

**"DAMN IT, WHO GAVE CAS THE AIRHORN?! "**

**"WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO DISTURB MY REST?"**

**"TURN THAT ANNOYANCE OFF."** He heard the three yell and quickly darted back down the stairs. The raven-haired former Angel saw that Cecil was in fact, still asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

That was until the three terrors known as his older brothers stomped down the stairs with angered expressions on their face.

"Well, good morning to you three as well." Luke said with a smirk on his face as he flipped the pancake with ease.

"From the look on your face, it was obviously your fault and are those pancakes?" Gabriel asked, his hair disheveled from the night of sleep.

Michael on his part didn't say anything, but had a look on his face that be mistaken as anger while Lucifer's expression obviously showed his wrath.

"Well, breakfast is ready and it's first come, first serve." He responded with a shrug and Castiel looked over to see that Cecil was waking up; the earplugs easily popping out of place and allowing him to hear normally again.

Cecil blinked slowly as he shifted on the couch, noticing that he wasn't on the floor in his and Lucifer's room, but instead in the living room wrapped in the warm blanket he left for Luke. He rubbed his eyes and yawned softly and leaned up with a dazed look on his face as he waved his hands around to feel for his glasses. He was surprised suddenly when they were placed in his left hand and he quickly put them on, earning a familiar chuckle for it.

"I do not understand how this is funny Luke, Cecil could have easily jabbed his eyes instead of putting them on if he wasn't careful." He heard Castiel said and blinked before looking up and seeing that he was staring down at him from where the half-wall connecting the kitchen and the living room was.

"It's more by the fact that he looks like a puppy when he does that." Gabriel said and he tilted his head in confusion.

The strawberry -blond could smell all the way from where he was sitting that Luke made Bacon, along with a good amount of pancakes and blueberry and chocolate muffins. He confirmed this when he got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his friend.

"So Cesspool, what are we doing today? Can't exactly sit around again like we've been doing for the past five days." Gabriel asked and he slumped at the name lightly as he poured a good helping of maple syrup on his pancakes.

Cecil thought for a moment before turning towards Luke, who shrugged and shoveled his breakfast into his mouth.

"We could...um...go to Stone Mountain... or Redan Park..." He recommended quietly and quickly began to eat.

"Why not, though I don't think going to the regular park isn't a good idea for many reasons, hell, I've got my driving permit, so we could go." The raven-haired teen responded and he looked to the side with a slightly panicked look on his face.

Luke's car could hold about 5 people, but someone would have to sit on another's lap...and That's where the problem started. All of them were rather tall men Gabriel being the shortest and Cecil himself tallest, it would cause a lot of discomfort for the six of them...unless one took the bus.

_'No, No! That would be a bad idea! One of them would have a most likely chance of getting arrested or lost! That is if either Luke or I took it with one of them...'_ He thought and sighed again.

For now, they focused on finishing breakfast and the strawberry -blond put his dishes away and padded up the stairs and closing the door to his room, locking it afterwards. Cecil sighed and went to shuffle around his room to look for something to where for the day. Eventually, he decided on a long-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a not to heavy jacket and running shoes. He cringed when he heard the banging on his door and opened it to see it was Lucifer with a bored expression and Cecil quickly got out of the way and headed back to the living room.

"Luke...there's a mild...situation with the plan we have." He said as his best friend turned around with a confused look on his face before he remembered.

"My car doesn't have enough space and you don't have a driver's permit. Which means somebody is going to have to get there another way." He said and Cecil nodded gravely.

At this realization, they both sighed and slumped, though Luke had a irritated look on his face and the strawberry -blond had a defeated look. They tried to discuss a plan around it, but it always resolved with Lucifer in the equation in some way and then the rest of them came back downstairs.

"Okay here's the plan, we're going to Stone Mountain, but there's only enough space for five people. To reduce the chances of being in a car accident, Michael will do public transportation with Cess and Lucifer, Gabriel and Cas will be in the car with me." Luke said and Gabriel looked like he wanted to protest, but saw that it would take off less stress on the trip. Not a lot, but good enough.

"Okay, let's get going! We'll meet you two at the park, alright?" He finished, patting Cecil on the back and walking out with the other three, leaving him with Michael.

"Uh...well, shall we get going?" Cecil asked, not getting a response from the older archangel and sighed again, grabbing his pair of keys and walking out of the house with him.

This was a bad idea, but he had No choice but to go along with it...he suggested it after all.

* * *

Urgh, looks like their off to Stone Mountain. Hopefully Michael and Cecil's bus n' train trip won't be as bad as it sounds!


	7. Welcome to Stone Mountain! (Part 1)

Ashi: Nien, you're making me cry...  
Aschlyn: She's extremely happy, don't mind her.  
Ashi: Who cares? Anyway, I want to thank **Tel nok shock**, **monkeygirl77** , **Angel of Randomsity**,and **Tabby** for reviewing! And Tabby, I'm still deciding if it will be Lucil (Luke/Cecil), but there's a likely chance! And the reason I get chapters out so quickly is because I usually write the opening author's note and then rest before writing the next one, getting an general idea for it. That, and I usually type all these chapters up on the Inkpad application on my phone and share it via Gmail. And seeing as how this takes place in Atlanta, Georgia where they have MARTA as their transit system, you know it's not gonna end well!  
Aschlyn: You just released your secret. Anyway, Luke disclaimer.  
Luke: DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, blah blah...  
Ashi: Be more serious next time! On with the story!

* * *

Cecil walked down the sidewalk with Micheal and looked over at him, noticing that he was wearing the same outfit from the first time they met, a simple leather jacket, denim pants, a simple T-shirt and some boots.

_'Okay..I'll have to remember to get some more clothes for everyone else. None of of are my height, so mine would slip right off...'_ He thought to himself while crossing over from where the twice-changed daycare was and slid down to where the bus stop currently sat.

There wasn't anybody at the bus stop to his surprise, seeing that it was Saturday, but shrugged and checked to see when the next bus would be coming.

"Okay...it should be around here in a few minutes, so that's nothing to be worried about. Luke and everyone else will probably make it to Stone Mountain before we do." Cecil said, hoping to stave off at least a little of the awkwardness that was there between them.

Michael of course did not respond and instead looked at the passing cars that drove down Covington Rd, making the strawberry -blond sigh and look up at the sky. It was clear outside and strangely warm, though it was said that it would get cooler by the time Sunday came back around; The sky regardless, stretched above them with it's azure gaze looking down at the both of them, wisps of fluffy clouds floating in the atmosphere.

_'What were they called...cumulus clouds? I think so...'_ He thought while tilting his head.

"What is exactly the point in going to this Stone Mountain? It is just a large mount of rocks." Michael asked suddenly and I was knocked out of my thoughts for a moment.

"Huh? Well, Stone Mountain has a lot of history behind it and besides that, they have a bunch of different attractions there and a large park that leads into the woods as well. We sometimes go there during a school break to make horror movies." Cecil responded with a embarrassed look on his from being surprised and saw that the bus was coming their way, just on time.

The two of them got on the bus as the strawberry -blond pulled out his wallet, taking two blue card out and letting one of them hover over the machine with a beep coming from it. Micheal now had a apprehensive look on his face when the younger man tried to hand him over the card, but refused.

"Micheal, you need this to get on the bus. That way it'll be easier to transfer over when we get to the train station." Cecil insisted and the bus driver sat in her seat with a irritated look on her face. With that, he hunched his tall figure and held the other card over and walking with the former Archangel to near the back of the bus, but still up front.

_'Sigh, this isn't going to end well...hopefully we won't run into any of the rowdy crowd today.'_ He thought as he sat down near the window while Michael sat near the edge.

* * *

As they had a 'decent bus ride', Luke's patience was quickly diminishing.

"Quit moving around Lucy, you're gonna get us in a accident or worse. And put the seat belt on!" Gabriel shot back as Lucifer, of course ignored him and brought his foot back, kicking him in the leg.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

Luke growled lowly and clenched the wheel tightly and turned up the radio to deafening volumes, hoping that the sound of Metallica would shut them up.

_'I just have to keep on driving, everything will be alright. I am not thinking about killing those two and hiding the bodies, that would be a bad idea...'_ He thought darkly and started to wish that Cecil was here to at least somewhat shut them up.

"I do not get why that person is dressed like a statue and dancing. What is he trying to advertise with that? Will it make people come to their insurance company?" Castiel asked while tilting his head and seeing the man on the sidewalk flipping around the sign and doing the two-step.

"He's advertising Liberty Mutual Insurance. Hell if I know why they dress up like that, it just makes for something funny on YouTube later." He responded with a sigh, turning onto I-85 and driving down.

"When will we get there? Being in this human contraption seems to be making the trip slower than before." Lucifer asked, rolling his eyes and kicking at Luke's seat like a petulant child.

The raven-haired teen grunted lowly at this and ignored the kicking in favor of driving instead. "We'll be there in 45 minutes; it's still early so it doesn't matter at the moment." He said, looking briefly at the sign and driving ahead from where the exit was, knowing that it wasn't the one he was looking for.

With that Lucifer scoffed and continued to kick at his seat, adding more force just to piss Luke off. After answering him, Gabriel complained that he was hungry again, Castiel continued to ask certain questions (but he didn't mind since he knew he was still curious about certain things) and of course, Lucifer kept on kicking the seat. After 20 straight minutes from this, he finally snapped.

"That's it, everyone shut up! Gabriel, we ate 30 minutes ago, quit bitching about it! Cas, I appreciate your eagerness to learn more about being human, but please tone down the questions a bit. And Lucifer, I swear to your dad that if you keep kicking my seat, I'm sending you straight back to hell with my **bare hands!**" Luke yelled and turned into the exit leading to where Kensington station was.

At this moment, He's really hoping that at least Cecil was doing better than he was.

_'I take it back, this was a bad idea.'_ Cecil thought as he rubbed his cheek after getting punched by Michael when well...a rather drunken bystander pitched a religious debate with him.

It would be too much to get into details, but the main thing to say is that archangels and atheists don't get along well at all. After that drama at Indian Creek, they finally got to Kensington Station and hopped on the 121 which lead up to their destination. Cecil yawned lightly as they got off the bus with No injuries (thankfully), he saw that Luke was currently outside of his car (forgetting to clarify that is was a 1969 Ford Mustang, better known as the Pony car) yelling at Lucifer like a drill Sargent. He looked over at the two of them and waved them over with a somewhat grin on his face until he saw that the taller teen had a darkening bruise on his face.

"What the hell happened on the way here, it was only a bus trip!" He asked, looking around for any other injuries on Cecil.

"I'm fine, there was just a really bad debate that got out of hand..." The strawberry -blond responded with a hesitant smile on his face that looked more like a grimace from the pain in his cheek.

After forcibly fixing Cecil up, Luke walked over to his car and turned around with his hands crossed over.

"Alright everyone, while in this park you need to stay with either Cecil or I. Neither of us are running around a Mountain out of Stone for five hours. " The raven haired teen announced and turned over to Cecil.

"With this, Castiel and Gabriel will be coming with me."

"W-What?!" Cecil shouted, shocked that he was stuck with both Micheal and Lucifer this time.

"I'd hate to put the both of them on you, but if I stay with Lucifer for five more minutes, Chuck is gonna find himself with his irritating son back where he left him." He responded when he came over to where his friend was.

The strawberry -blond groaned and the group walked over to the entrance to start their...adventure in hope that it doesn't end in bloodshed.

* * *

"Here, take this." Luke said and handed him a bottle of water as Cecil gasped, groping for it as he collapsed near the peak of the mountain, just about 45 more steps away.

"Geeze if I had known you forgotten your box of Allegra, then I wouldn't had let you near those Lillys. Wonder why their still sprouting in this location though?" He said, breaking off a bit as his friend drained the bottle of water with ease.

While Cecil may be lanky, he has a decent way of working out (forced on by Luke), so he really shouldn't be gasping for breath save for the fact of running away when the raven haired teen decided to shoot another scene. Which, of course came from using one of the Trout Lilys in the area to act out a hallucinations.

"Should've...told me...earlier that we were...doing this!" He said, still breathing heavily, but not as bad as before.

"I wasn't thinking about it until we started up the mountain. Think about it, a lowly group of travellers looking around the forests when one of the younger guys finds a patch of lilies and wants to take it over to his lover and finds that it has a rather nice smell. After a while, he starts to see things that makes him think He's going insane when everything changes around him and wants it to end, but it can't because it's all in his head. We could've had Lucifer or Cas help with that!" Luke said with excitement in his eyes before turning his worried attention over to the strawberry -blond.

"Well, what was this masterpiece supposed to be?"

Luke smiled back before grabbing Cecil's hand and pulling him up to his feet. "Curse of the Fallen."

He couldn't help but sigh at the rather generic title, but smiled in response.

"Well then, how about we find everyone else and get started?" Cecil said and walked up to the peak of the mountain.

...Only to see that all four angels were gone with only a few people around and the lifts going up and down as normal. When Luke saw this as well, there was only one thing he could say.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Oh damn, their gone! How the hell did they even find out how to get off the mountain without bodily harm?! Not that it'll matter when Luke finds them with murder on mind. Well, next time, the angels will be walking around Stone Mountain park!


	8. Welcome to Stone Mountain! (Part 2)

Ashi: -Buries hands in front of face, groaning loudly.  
Aschlyn: She keeps on slipping her fingers and deleting the next post.  
Ashi: Aschlyn, shut up or I will bring Alex back before chapter 23 instead of character development for your team.  
Aschlyn: -Glowers- You wouldn't.  
Ashi: Review thanks. NOW.  
Aschlyn: -Glares- Ashi would like to thank **Monkeygirl77** and **Tabby** for reviewing and she wants to wait a few more chapters before bringing in Luke and Cecil's relationship deepening. Now its your turn to do the disclaimer.  
Ashi: I, DeathhunterAshi do not own Supernatural or any merchandise by them. If I did, they wouldn't have forgotten so easily about Adam and bring back Balthazar. Maybe. On with the story!

* * *

**Where we last left off**:

"**SON OF A BITCH**!"

**Now**:

"Where the hell did those infuriating sons of bitches go, we were sitting down for a minute. **ONE FREAKING MINUTE**!" Luke shouted in his rage as Cecil tried to calm him down.

"A lot can happen in one minute Luke; maybe we should look around before trying to ask for a missing persons announcement." He said with a hesitant smile on his face as Luke slowly calmed down. It wouldn't do good for either of them to get kicked out before finding the real threats.

With that, the raven-haired teen sighed and walked over with Cecil to the skyride. It took them about five minutes to get back to the bottom of the mountain and they took off, trying to find a sign of any of the angels.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen four brothers wandering around here? The shortest has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes while the tallest and oldest has black hair, blue eyes and is wearing a leather jacket." Cecil asked, only to earn another shake of the head as he sighed in disappointment. That is, until Luke came running back over.

"Cess, I found out where Castiel is! He somehow found a way to use the payphone, and told us he was in a 'strange wild-west kind of setting that Dean would like'." He said with a tired grin on his face.

Cecil sighed in relief when he realized that he was talking about the 'Crossroads' ironically and nodded to his friends.

"I know where he is, its not that far away if we run there. Hey, wait up!" The strawberry -blond responded and began running after Luke shot off the direction he pointed.

When they finally got the the Crossroads, they saw that Castiel was balancing on the rocks settled on the river streaming down and into another part of the recreated town. He seemed to be holding a vase of some sorts perfectly glass-blown as if done a few moments ago. There were two other bags he held as well with other intrinsic things as well which made Cecil wonder where he got the money from. The former angel seemed to be in his own little world as he stared up at the azure sky, sing that it had wisps of clouds floating around without a care in the world and the birds chirped; Silently, he brought his arms up while holding the beautifully blown glass vase up and watched the sun shine though, making spectral colors reflect off his skin.

"Cas!" The two teens both shouted as he turned around, lightly hopping back over to normal ground still holding onto the glass. He tilted his head lightly when they finally caught up to the former Angel.

"Damn it Cas, stay within sighted distance next time! Where's the other idiots?" Luke asked as he stared back at him.

"I believe that my brothers are somewhere else in this...park." Castiel responded with a blank look on his face as Cecil simply blinked at the response. They silently looked at each other and nodded before going to ask Cas another question.

"Well, do you know where they went? Preferably where Lucy and Gabe are?"

"Lucifer is not too far off from here, but I do not know where Gabriel and Michael are." Cas said and Luke sighed.

"Alright, well let's get this expedition started. Onto the Sky Hike!"

With that, the three ran (well, Castiel walked) to the sky hike and found Lucifer there, hanging off like a certain familiar person. The other Stone Mountain employees were trying to get him down, but he growled saying that he didn't need any help from 'Mud-Monkeys' to get down from something like this. And of course not knowing anything, the sandy-blond former archangel managed to get himself even more tangled up in the ropes as the harness kept him up and not able to slip out at all.

"What the...He's worse than Eren with that harness." The raven-haired teen said with a baleful look on his face. With permission, he was able to get Lucy down and dragged him back to where they were waiting.

Without saying anything Cecil began walking towards the next area with Cas, ignoring what just happened. They had to locate where Micheal and Gabriel were in order to find them, though with forceful coaxing still not able to get a response that wasn't sarcastic out of Lucifer. Luke began to get even more irritated at this as he marched up to one of the employers and asked if he had seen any strange-looking guys walking around with blank looks on their faces and looked like the pictures he held up. He of course, said no and suggested trying the Missing persons announcement even though the raven-haired teen already knew about that; he suggested it to Cecil just an hour ago when they began their search.

_'This is a disaster... I thought everything was going to cool and Okay, but I should've just been watching better. I really suck at taking care of people...'_ Cecil thought with a saddened sigh, not noticing that someone was behind him.

_'Maybe I should look around a bit more; Gabriel would probably appear out of nowhere._-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" He all of a sudden screamed when a finger went up and stroked down his spine. The strawberry -blond quickly jumped back and turned around the see that Gabriel was in fact, laughing at him from behind where he stood.

Apparently, the former archangel was following them the whole time, which was enough to get a punch from Luke. After ALL of that, they finally found Micheal in the Songbird Habitat Trails all the way back over WHERE THEY STARTED. He was sitting there on the rocks with a blank expression on his face like Luke described earlier as the various wildlife that was out in the rather chilly afternoon ran passed him. When seeing that everything was coming towards him he narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking the rest of the way back down as everyone else followed.

"I don't care what Chuck says, we ARE NOT going back to Stone Mountain." Luke growled as they walked back to the car, as it had gotten darker on their quest around the park for the troublesome angels.

As it was pretty much said, the raven-haired man found a way to fit all six of them in the car...by having his friend/little brother sit in the front with him and Castiel currently stuck on Michael's lap; a punishment for being the hardest and most annoying person to backtrack across Stone Mountain for. Exhausted, sleepy and hungry- Luke drove them all back to the house, looking over a bit at his friend with a small smile. He could tell that Cecil was exhausted the most, having to run back and forth with him to find his forced housemates before they caused any trouble.

"Geeze you haven't changed since when I first met you, Cess." He mumbled as the other four unloaded back into their shared home when he pulled into the driveway. Noticing that everyone except him and Cecil wasn't in the car and said teen was still asleep, Luke snuck a small peck on the cheek that lingered for a bit.

_'...Not yet.'_ He carefully carried his friend into the house and settled him on the couch; taking off Cecil's jacket and shoes and tucking him in.

"I'll see you tomorrow." The raven-haired teen whispered and left to go to his own home, back to his own bed.

When the door finally closed, Cecil pushed himself up with one of his arms and hesitantly put a hand on the same cheek that Luke kissed, still feeling the warmth there.

_'W-What...? Why did he...?_' He thought before eventually falling back down and into sleep again.

_'Why did he kiss me?!'_

* * *

Huh, looks like stuff is getting on finally and they found the angels without any problem! I wonder what will happen next time? Though next time, we won't be focusing on the angels this time, but our very own protagonists Cecil and Luke's past!


	9. A Memory from Long Ago

Ashi: Alright, woo hoo! New reviews and a new chapter for the New Year!

Aschlyn: Happy New Years everyone, may your days be filled with Supernatural phenomena, the TARDIS, and the ri-

Ashi: We don't bring up what happened in the Sherlock fandom, okay?

Aschlyn: Right...

Ashi: I'd like to thank **Angel of Randomsity**, **Tabby**, and **uh just a reader** for reviewing! And don't worry Tabbs, you'll get your wish soon!

Aschlyn: Right, disclaimer.

Ashi: I, DeathhunterAshi do not own Supernatural, but my sister has the box set of the Anime version -shudders violently- Now on with the story.

* * *

_**(5 years ago)**_

Unlike what people thought of the 16-year old, Cecil was a scrawny kid who hid away in his clothes due to shyness. He ran around quickly as to not get in the way of everyone, they were so much bigger than the small 11-year old. As he went on to his next class, he heard a soft grunt come from the boy's bathroom and flinched when he heard other mumbling and laughter along with that same noise.

"What, can't get up? Is your little gay ass too flimsy to even act like a man?" Cecil heard one of them say and blinked before making a soft noise of discomfort when he heard the familiar sound of skin hitting cheek. The other guys in the bathroom kept on sending jives at the one getting beaten up, but he never cried out in pain or anything that he would in that situation. It was then that whoever that was getting hurt finally said something.

"…are you done yet? Really, I'm surprised, I thought that you would punch harder than that damn you're weak." The victim said with a rather strong voice and the strawberry -blond gasped in surprise. It wasn't hoarse or pain-filled, but he sounded rather...mocking. He's never seen the guy and there's already a small (Okay, large) amount of admiration growing in him.

It was when Cecil realized that he wanted to do something to help the unknown student and hesitantly nodding to himself, he throws one of his books at the wall to attract their attention. When their heads swivel over to where the distraction came from, he walked out of the corner he was hiding in. The strawberry -blond had a determined look on his face, but with his height and the way his glasses slid off his face made him look nothing of a threat. When they saw him, the three older students began to guffaw at Cecil; what was the school's scrawliest and weak student going to do against them? They were eighth graders built like they were older after all.

"Y-You should stop it. Why are you hurting him Anyway?!" He scolded while trying to keep a look of fear off his face. One of the older students, he forgot the teens name but knew he was on the basketball team walked (swaggered) over to him.

"And what's a little wimp like YOU going to do about it? Call a teacher, run off to your mommy like the little bitch you are? But that's right, she left you so it wouldn't matter anyway." That's all he got to say before a rather solid punch landed on his private area, causing a gush of hot air to rush out of his mouth. Cecil would like to think that it was because he was too close to him that he punched him, but he would be lying if he did.

The other two saw this as the strawberry -blond kicked him there again before they tackled him into a wall, a scream bubbling in his throat when his already injured wrist smacked into the brick wall. He struggled and tried to hit one of them, but ended up letting out a whimper when someone kicked his sore ribs. Maybe it was a bad idea to fight after getting jumped a few days prior...

As if he thought no one would help, one of them grunted when something heavy slammed into their head and the other tried to attack, only to get slammed into the wall. The person who helped him out extended his hand out to Cecil and he hesitantly took it, moaning in pain when his ribs protested. He looked at and saw who the person he was trying to save looked like; he was tall with chocolate colored skin and a mess of spiked up raven hair. He had a small scowl on his face, but when the strawberry -blond looked up, he was surprised to see that the slightly older teen had dark blue eyes that sparked with something unfamiliar to him at the time.

"That was a idiotic decision there kid, they'll be coming after you now that you pretty much prevented dumbass over there from having hellspawn now." The raven-haired teen said, breaking Cecil out of his stupor and watching him blush in embarrassment.

"Um...sorry that I wasn't much help..." He whispered and looked down. He was embarrassed by the fact that he was taken down so easily.

The teen frowned at Cecil before picking up his books and walking out of the bathroom, dragging the strawberry -blond with him to the front office, the only place that would most likely have a first-aid kit on hand. The two hand to explain what of course happened, but instead of giving them week of in-school suspension and some gauze, Cecil and the raven-haired teen ended up getting driven personally by the latter's mother to the hospital. They didn't say a word to each other on the way there; Cecil simply wrapping his arms around his aching abdomen and trying with an effort not to whimper every time a speed bump came around.

"You should've just kept on going, Cecil." He said, making the shorter teen look over at him with surprise that he knew who he was.

"H-How did you know my name? I'm not that...noticeable after all."

_'How can anyone not notice an adorable puppy running around the school?'_ The raven- haired teen thought with that same scowl coming back on his face.

"We live in the same neighborhood, it's not that hard to figure out, especially when someone keeps on flying down the hill on a fluorescent blue bike." He said, earning a embarrassed blush from Cecil.

"Um...you know my name, but I don't know yours. My full name is Cecil Marco Flechette. It's...nice to meet you..." The strawberry -blond teen mumbled and looked back down, still holding onto his abdominal area.

He didn't respond for the rest of the way there until they arrived at the hospital, the smaller teen trying to get out of the not-so classic car with a grimace on his face.

"It's Luke." He said while helping Cecil out of the car due to his mother's constant nagging, earning a surprised look from him. "My name is Luke Jeager." With those simple words, it earned him a smile from the slightly younger teenager.

After that controversy, Cecil never left Luke alone in the classes they were in, 50% because he didn't want to see the raven -haired teen get beaten up again and 50% because he wanted to be friends with him. He saw that Luke liked the same things that he liked, but trying to find a good conversation to start off with was like trying to get Dean Winchester to admit that he did have a strange man-crush on Dr. Sexy. So with a sigh, he opened up the book of ideas he had and began to write when all of a sudden, Luke was looking over with a rather apprehensive look on his face.

"You...like Supernatural?"

Cecil was so surprised at this that he didn't respond for five seconds before he asked it again.

"Y-Yes! Season 2 was my favorite season as Sam and Dean both went through some much needed character development and meet new types of creatures and characters!" He responded excited excitedly with that puppy-dog expression returning to his face as the raven -haired teen had to turn away for a few minutes.

On the other hand, Luke wasn't that surprised that Cecil liked the series, seeing that he would sometimes draw tiny devils traps on his paper or even pictures of the characters themselves (and how he preferred Sam to look when it came to "that fanfiction") . He knew that He's been wanting to talk to him, but there just wasn't much to say to each other, the slightly older teen simply thought that they didn't have the same interest when in fact, they did.

The strawberry -blond learned that he preferred season one and Castiel over the Trickster from the "Simon Says" episode; He Also happened to let out a small growl when realizing that Luke preferred Ruby over Jo Harvale in terms of favorite female character. The raven -haired teen of course noticed that little noise of aggression from the smaller teen and looked away, trying his hardest not to chuckle and thinking that he was cute.

_'Woah, you've only known the guy for a week or so- calm down.'_

And he did until their parents met and argued on transferring them to another school, Tucker Middle so that there wouldn't be another incident like before. Even after all of the stress of that, the two teenagers stayed around together and even visited each others houses (though Luke lived right down the street so it wouldn't be that hard). It was that day that the raven -haired teen felt as if he pulled a major mistake.

It all started when Cecil decided that they would have a Supernatural marathon, starting off at season three and then to the recent episodes of season six. They've pretty much known each other for that long year when they first met so the strawberry -blond thought of Luke as a older brother, as he was a only child. His mother and father were on their regular business trips so he had the house all to himself, well with Luke so they had it to themselves.

In order to get comfortable for their long night, Cecil changed into a long T-shirt with boxers underneath said article of clothing. Luke had come straight from his house, so he was still wearing street clothes earlier but the surprise from the smaller teen wearing that made his thoughts go down south for a moment. He shook his head and thought of Ruby and Alistair from season 4 doing it and shuddered at how wrong it looked. The raven -haired teen didn't notice that he was standing there with a blank expression until Cecil came into his line of vision.

"Uh Luke, are you okay? You were just standing there..." He asked and tugged at his friend's hand, trying to pull him into the living room.

"Huh, what? Sorry Cess guess I spaced out a bit." Luke responded and was surprised when he noticed what he just called his friend. "Uh, wait-I didn't mean to call you- "

"Cess...I like that nickname. It's the first one you've ever given me since we've first met!" Cecil said with a big smile on his face, making the raven -haired teens stomach drop and blush, though nobody could see it.

_'Damn it, why is he so cute?!'_ Was his only thought as they began their Supernatural Marathon starting with season three like the strawberry -blond said before. Thanks to the chilly air (and neither really wanting to get up to Change the thermostat temperature ), Cecil leaned against Luke while wrapped up in a large blanket. He could feel the smaller teens body radiating heat, even if he was still stuck at 5'1 he still slightly complained about not growing anymore.

_'Even if he did, he'd still have mastery over the puppy-dog eyes. He would just be taller.'_ Luke looked over at the time and saw that four hours have already passed and episode 8 was playing.

"Only eight more episodes before "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked"...money don't grow on trees, we've got bills to pay we've got mouths to feed, ain't nothing is in this world's for free..." Luke ended up mumbling the familiar song by Cage the Elephant. He didn't notice until Cecil slid from his shoulder onto his lap until looking down for a moment.

The strawberry -blond was fast asleep, but instead of facing the TV, he faced his stomach or to be precise, his crotch. Luke tried to look up at the scene with the 'evil Santa' but the small whimpering sounds and shuffling kept on distracting him.

_'Damn it, this isn't right- He's my only friend! I should wake him up, make a excuse that Keanna got sick with a cold and dad had to leave on a fishing trip with his friends. But it's winter so That's be a BS excuse!'_ He thought while ruffling his unruly hair and thought of Cecil's disappointed face, knowing that the expression would break anyone's heart. With that thought, he pretended not to notice and continued to watch the next episodes.

During a small intermission to rub his eyes,the raven -haired teen looked down again at the strawberry -blond resting on his lap. His plump, pink lips were wet from licking them in sleep and his face was still lightly flushed, making him wonder if he was getting sick but then just realized that it was just from the cold. Luke began to wonder how they tasted, Maybe like the sweet caramel from the ice cream they ate earlier? Or probably tangy from the tangerines?

"Maybe...just a small Peck would be fine." He mumbled and carefully rolled Cecil over so that he was laying on his back.

Luke felt bad from the start, thinking about Cess in that way ever since the slightly younger teenager tried to save him from the basketball team members a year ago and seeing him follow like a happy puppy. He always thought that he would push him away due to his preferred sexuality, but Cecil stayed and even smiled like it didn't bother him and it didn't. Maybe that was reason why Luke began to fall for him.

"Mein gott, I sound like one of those cliche gay guys that falls for the innocent straight guy in yaoi." He chuckled again and leaned down, softly pressing his lips onto Cecil's for a few seconds and leaned back up. Licking his lips lightly, he turned his head to the side and hid his face as if a blush would actually appear.

_'Mein... gott! Dummkoff, dummkoff, dummkoff! His lips tasted just like caramel after all!'_

He had a feeling that he was going to have to come back to really learn about how he was going to go about this. That feeling of love for Cecil Flechette...

* * *

_**(Four years later, now)**_

The light shined through the window as Luke opened his eyes, yawning. He looked over to see that the time said that was New Years Day, 2014. For some strange reason, he felt as if something was going to happen this year. Something...good.

"Maybe those idiot angels will make something happen. Eh, who knows?" He said to himself, smirking when he thought of his little stunt a few weeks ago before Christmas.

Beware Cess, because this year will be interesting indeed.

* * *

Finally, after so long I finished the next chapter! I say to you again, Happy New Years, even if it's passed already!


End file.
